Please A LadrienLadynoir one-shot
by Tawnypelt37
Summary: "Please...please don't die..." She said. This is an angsty one-shot. Has death, a tiny bit of blood, cussing and just sadness in general. Rated "T" for these reasons. Too sad, don't read. Major character death. I am also adding an extra chapter because something happened to day and I feel the need to make a poem about it to apologize. The 2nd chapter is not related to story.
1. Please

"Please..." A Ladrien/Ladynoir one-shot.

Summary: "Please...please don't die..." She said. This is an angsty one-shot. Has death, a tiny bit of blood, cussing and just sadness in general. Rated "T" for these reasons. Too sad, don't read. Major character death.

This akuma was much stronger than the last one. Paris' two super heroines had almost defeated her when, as a last resort to try and win, North Wind curled up in a ball while floating in the air. Chat Noir came at her, thinking she was submitting and was giving up. He thought wrong and was blasted away by a large blue-and-white orb that surrounded North Wind. North Wind then blasted the concrete wall Chat had crashed into, causing the concrete to explode into large blocks. Ladybug watched in horror as Chat Noir was crushed by the falling rubble. A muffled yowl was cut off as the rubble landed with a loud thump. Ladybug snapped.

She turned on the cackling North Wind, her bluebell eyes flaming, "You hurt Chat..." Her voice got louder until she was screaming, her yoyo whirring in her hand, " YOU LITTLE SON OF A- URGGG! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! " Ladybug leaped at the cackling akuma and ripped the akuma's fan away from her hands, breaking it viciously. She captured the akuma, "Bye, bye little butterfly..." As soon as the cleansed akumatized butterfly flew out of her ladybug yoyo, the red, black-spotted heroine made a beeline towards a buried Chat. She lifted the shattered concrete off her partner and revealed unconscious Chat Noir. He was still breathing but his breath was laboured and shallow. He was laced in cuts and bruises, his wounds leaking blood. Ladybug had tears streaming down her face and she gently shook her partner.

Chat stirred slightly and opened his emerald eyes weakly, "M- m'lady? Is that you...?" Ladybug nodded and wrapped him in a tender hug. Chat winced but managed to sit up and hug her back. He then collapsed in his lady's arms and his eyes closed. His breathing slowed, each breath getting shallower and shallower. Ladybug noticed this and she hugged him again, but closer, tighter. Her tears fell faster, landing on his pain-creased face.

The leather clad cat boy opened his eyes again and reached up, wiping her tears away gently, " Please don't cry, m'lady. It'll be alright, okay? Just please stop crying, " He swallowed tightly, " I'll always be here, even if I'm not here physically... " He trailed off, gazing up at her sadly. Ladybug did the most unexpected thing ever: She kissed him. Chat's eyes snapped open wide in surprise, but then he missed back. The kiss was short and sweet, all their emotions shared in that one moment. The kiss ended. That was when Chat said his last words.

"I love you, Ladybug...just remember that..." His voice trailed off and he went limp, his striking orbs closing slowly, never again to burn the emerald fire they had once always burned. His breathing stopped steadily and then his heart.

Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

Ladybug whimpered and tears flowed from her eyes in riverlets.

"Please...please don't die..." She said. Her silent tears soon turned to full blown wails of grief-filled agony and she screamed her agony to the sky, "DAMMIT CHAT! WHY!? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU?! WHY!? Why was it you...?" She trailed off and held onto her Chaton's body like it was treasure, her tears streaming down her face onto his cold, limp body. She didn't notice the Parisian citizens gathering around her. She muttered in grief, "Oh, you damn cat, why did you have to be the one to die? It could be me...I would always take your place in a situation like this..." She looked up and saw the citizens gathered around and spotted Alya, Nino, Ivan, Chloe surprisingly and the rest of her class and many other people. Suddenly, there was a bright green flash and in Chat's place was Adrien. Ladybug screamed, her eyes bursting in tears and cried. She detransformed and embraced Adrien's limp body even tighter than before. Ladybug-now-turned-Marinette barely heard Alya and Nino crouch down next to her and felt them embrace her and Adrien's broken body. Nino was tearing up and Alya was shocked and in tears.

Nino couldn't take it anymore and he cried freely, "Dude! Why did you have to die!? YOU WERE MY BEST BUD!" He buried his face in his hands and wailed, tears sprinkling onto the rubble-covered ground.

Alya just sat next to Marinette and Nino, hugging them like her life depended on it, crying silently, " I'm so sorry you guys! I wish I could fix this somehow...that God damn akuma really had to kill him, didn't she. "

Marinette was blubbering and shrieking her grief to the heavens, "DAMMIT CHAT! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO YOU?! I'M DREAMING! YOU'LL COME BACK TONIGHT AND VISIT ME AND CALL ME YOUR "PRINCESS" AND YOU'LL PATROL WITH ME AND MAKE STUPID PUNS AND FLIRT WITH ME TERRIBLY! YOU'LL COMFORT ME WHEN I'M SAD, YOU'LL TAKE HITS FOR ME EVEN THOUGH I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO, YOU'LL ALWAYS COMPLIMENT ME WHEN CHLOE MAKES FUN OF ME, YOU'LL CALL YOURSELF "A KNIGHT IN SHINING LEATHER" AND YOU'LL TRY ENDLESSLY TO IMPRESS ME, TO GET ME TO LOVE YOU BACK EVEN WHEN I PUSH YOU AWAY! AND YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THE STUPID, LOVABLE, IDIOTIC LEATHER CLAD CAT BOY THAT I LOVE SO MUCH AND I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SAVE PARIS WITHOUT! YOU'LL ALWAYS HAVE A SHIT-EATING SMIRK ON YOUR FACE, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME! SO DON'T GO AND DIE ON ME LIKE THIS! You will always be mon chaton and I will always love you... " She trailed off and then began to cry her eyes out again, her screams filling the quiet air.

R.I.P Chat

You will be remembered.

 **I cried while I was writing this and I was listening to very sad songs. ? I hope you enjoyed and please don't flame this. This is my first time trying angst and writing a FanFiction for Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **~Tawnypelt**


	2. Poem for All my Deceased Pets

I'm sorry.

Sorry for you.

Sorry for Airplane.

Sorry for Chipmunk.

Sorry for Whitewing.

Sorry for Lovi.

Sorry for Goose.

Sorry for Pipsqueak.

Sorry for your death.

Sorry for Chipmunk's death.

Sorry for Airplane's death.

Sorry for your sister.

Sorry for Lovi.

Sorry for Pipsqueak.

Sorry for Goose.

I'm sorry.

Sorry for you.

Sorry for Mr. Fluffers.

Sorry for Bandit.

Sorry for Barley.

Sorry for Nibbles.

Sorry for Cinnamon.

Sorry for Cow.

Sorry for Graham Cracker.

Sorry for Carrot.

I'm sorry for your death.

Sorry for Carrot's death.

Sorry for Bandit's death.

Sorry for Graham Cracker's death.

Sorry for Nibbles' death.

Sorry for Barley's death.

Sorry for Cow's death.

Sorry for Mr. Fluffers' death.

Sorry for Cinnamon's death.

I'm sorry to everyone.

My companions/pets.

But most off all,

Sorry for my beloved chicken, Dumpling/Rabbit.

I miss you already, Dumpling...?

R.I.P Dumpling...you will be remembered for your cute, stupid face and your all around cuteness in general. I love you so much...good bye...?

 _ **My chicken Dumpling died today, Thursday, June 8, 2017 around an hour or so ago. I had just saw her not too long ago and I wasn't as sad as I am now when I first saw her. I was crying for like an hour. R.I.P Dumpling, I will always love you. I was just remembering all my deceased pets and feeling bad for my presently living pets, Harry, Lovi, Pipsqueak, Goose and Whitewing. Dumpling was Whitewing's sister. I know that Whitey probably doesn't care that Dumples died, but I still feel bad for Whitewing.**_

 _ **~ Claws**_ **unsheathed,Tawnypelt!? ﾟﾙﾀ** __


End file.
